The Princess
by strange organized chaos
Summary: She might have been possessed then, but what does Ginny do now you ask? Oh quite simple really. Jumping off roofs for example, has become one of her favorite past times. Suicidal you say?...Perhaps. Ginny&Harry eventually. Chapter 9 Up !
1. Go jump off a roof! See if I care!

Ginny Weasley's Saturday was anything but eventful. And this is why she was sitting in the common room, doing absolutely nothing but watching as the more responsible students finished essays and reading.

_I should probably be getting that Potions essay done. _She thought to herself as she watched a satisfied 5th year complete an essay and let out a big sigh of relief. But somehow, she couldn't manage to get over the fact that she was completely bored out of her mind. She didn't quite honestly think that this year could get any more...disappointing. When she was younger, she used to dream of Hogwarts- The adventures, the classes, hell even the food. It was supposed to be the absolute coolest place in the world. Or at least that's what she heard from her brothers.

Considering it now, she realized the reason for the drastic change in their experiences. They were...unaffected. Less tainted. And although she was getting over the events that happened in her first year, nothing had really **changed**. It's not as though she had millions of friends now. Or was hanging out with her brothers like she had wished. She was still the same, slightly more hardened Ginny she was then. Except now, she was finally realizing the inevitable.

Harry Potter was not the one for her. She sighed now. Everything came back to the bloody boy that lived and she was getting sick and tired of it. But at least she wasn't a complete crushing mess she had been in second year. No- now she was learning .There were plenty of blokes. More than enough blokes really, considering how many came for the Tournament. And although they might not be interested now, they would be. She was sure of it.

At this she smiled. _Who the hell cares how exciting my brothers' lives are._ She reasoned with herself._ I can be just as interesting. I mean, what's the point of having my life saved if..if I'm not even going to live it_. With that racing into her mind she left the common room, with a kick in her step and an easy grin on her features.

Once outside she felt the cool wind of November brush against her, casually lifting locks of crimson hair out of her face. She stood still for a while, letting the wind kiss her face. With her eyes still closed she thought of the perfect idea to get her out of her stupid funk. Crazy (granted. Considering she was related to the twins) But perfect. She raced towards the broom shed and grabbed the closest one, not really caring about the consequences. No one actually used the _school's _brooms anyway.

Mounting on it easily, she failed to see a curious 5th year who walked by, stop and watch her as she shot up in the air and raised gradually to the roof.

_Let's do this_ She thought as she took one deep breath and jumped off the roof, letting out a yelp of surprise as the wind whipped against her face. She laughed it off, and let her hands spread out, her broom still clutched carefully in one. It took a while to register the feeling of it all but just as she did she realized the ground becoming more and more clear. With her hair still whipping around her face violently she brought her broom between her legs and kicked off in the air once she was inches away from the ground.

And that did it. She started to laugh as she flew around, glad she didn't finish her potions essay at all. Her laughter subsided eventually, as she realized with much reluctance that her stomach was growling and she turned sharply in the air to see a very pale, gaping 5th year staring at her like she was a complete mental case.

_Reasonable considering I just jumped off a roof._ She said to herself as she landed near him. He was easily a foot taller than her, reminding her annoyingly of all her older brothers. Fortunately he didn't have obnoxious Weasley red hair or freckles galore. Quite on the contrary. He had dirty blonde hair and a tan complexion. Not a freckle in sight. Well, considering how she really wasn't _that _close to the 5th year to notice any. And she didn't think staring him down was exactly helping her whole 'crazy mental case' situation.

"Wh-What in the bloo-bloody HELL was that?" he managed after quite some time.

Ginny shrugged, a mischievous grin playing across her face. "I just jumped off a roof."

"Yes I got that much, thanks."

"Well then..." She put a hand on her hip expectantly

"What in the world possessed you to jump of a roof."

"You make this sound as if I'm suicidal." Her eyes narrowed dangerously. The boy simply pushed his hair away from his steel blue eyes and sighed.

"Why would I think that? You only jumped off a roof." he muttered sarcastically.

"Hey! I had a broom!" she defended, holding up said item in his face.

"Yes, that I didn't think you'd use it- Hence my suicidal point." He said, staring at her with a hint of fear.

"What would you have done?" She asked, suddenly curious to see his reaction. He was obviously flustered, and she rather liked making him that way.

He looked at her thoughtfully, then shrugged. "Start screaming bloody murder? I don't know...I'm not faced with these kinds of things daily ya know." He ran a hand through his hair again but it simply landed slightly above his eyes.

She grinned again. This was _quite_ fun she decided. He stared at her as she grinned and a realization obviously dawned across him_. Damn it_. Ginny groaned internally._ He'll recognize I'm a Weasley and that'll be the end of it_.

"Do I know you fro-" Before he got to finish his sentence completely she interrupted him rather annoyed.

"YES. You probably do know me. Well, actually, you'll probably know people RELATED to me because quite frankly- they're hard to miss. Let's see. You probably don't know Bill Weasley, Curse breaker extraordinaire. Or Charlie Weasley, the dragon tamer. Maybe you know Percy the Perfect. Or perhaps you know the Twins Forge and Gred. I doubt you know ickle Ronniekins, but then again he hangs out with bloody Potter so who wouldn't know them." She had forgotten that she was actually speaking to someone and not ranting to herself and she gave a big sigh.

He on the other hand, instead of walking away or heaven forbid- Sending her to Mungos like any sane person- started to laugh. And once he saw her completely confused face laughed some more. She waited until he was done, a little unnerved but not that surprised. It was hard to surprise her these days.

Once he caught his breathe he responded.

"You really are Fred and George's sister-eh? Yes, they've told me about you. They're quite funny really. Pulled a nasty little prank on Snape the other day." He got a gleam in his eye as he said this and she had to suppress the urge to roll her own. Not that she didn't love pulling one on Snape, it's just, the thought of another person admiring one of her brothers was a little annoying.

"Yes well, I'll be sure to tell Gred and Forge that ..." She looked at him now, awaiting to hear his name.

He stared at her, confused before he understood her pause and supplied his name. "Ethan. Ethan Harper."

"Yes, I'll be sure to tell them that Ethan Harper is obviously impressed with their pranks and...such." She finished lamely, and began to walk away, leaving the broom in the shed and walking towards the castle.

"Oi, and remember to tell 'em I think their sister just preformed the most incredible stunt I've seen in a pretty damn long time." He shouted, a smile threating to show.

She grinned and stopped in her tracks. Shooting a look over her shoulders she motioned him forward. He ran up to catch up with her and smiled.

"Flattery will get you everywhere Mr. Harper."

"I should think so." He said with a cocky grin. She snorted in a very un-lady like way but showed no signs of remorse. After a pause he continued again.

"What's your name."

"Weasley." She answered naturally. She really didn't want to be given that 'oh, you're that Ginny Weasley, girl who supposedly was possessed' look. Although he didn't seem like that kind of shallow, she didn't want to take her chances.

"Yes I gathered as much thanks. I meant your first name." He stared at her with an interest and she decided it really wouldn't matter either way.

"My name's Ginny."

"Ginny.." he repeated.

"Yes Ginny."

"That's not a name." He decided suddenly. Ginny shot him a scandalized look.

"Excuse me?"

He laughed. "It's bound to be short for something -right?" He explained as they entered the castle. She shrugged.

"It is." She answered simply.

"...well."

"Well what?"

"What's it short for?" He asked exasperated. She was smiling now.

"Am I frustrating you Mr. Harper?" She said in an annoyingly cocky voice, completely missing the face of one Harry Potter as he walked into the castle as well. He was a few feet behind them and looked rather worn from something. Muttering to himself, he looked up to see Ginny with an older boy, smiling...It struck him as odd and he quickened his pace a tad to listen to their conversation. With a little luck he might be able to get his mind of the crazy things in his life.

"Quite Miss Weasley."

"Well I suppose this has been a rather productive day." She said. Harry raised an eyebrow. He rarely ever heard Ginny talk...so naturally.

"Oh yes, jumping off a roof, scaring the living crap out of me, exploding about your 'relatives'" at this he added air quotes and which Ginny found highly amusing and nodded for him to continue, "and then you decide that after all my concern your not even going to tell me your name." They both failed to see the increasingly interested Harry Potter trailing behind them.

"I did tell you my name." She retaliated, although not as forceful. Harry noted that she had a rather nice smile, and she resembled to much of the Twins like this.

He scoffed. "Ginny is hardly a name."

"Do not scoff at me Ethan." She said his name in a mocking tone.

"Well at least Ethan is a full name. Just tell me what Ginny stands for. At least. I mean I was going to save for your death you know." He pointed a finger at her and she laughed.

"Oh yes, screaming...what was it, Bloody Murder would surely save me from absolutely NOTHING because may I remind you I had a broom and was perfectly capable of using said broom to...save myself." Her hands were on her hips now as she said this, and once again Harry realized that she began to look a lot like another family member- Her mum.

"Regular Damsel in distress." He muttered.

She beamed at him and then rolled her eyes.

"It's **Ginevra.** If you must know."

"Ginevra" he repeated. "Pretty." At this Harry was sure Ginny would blush. But she continued to surprise him as her cheeks stayed the exact same shade as before.

"Annoying." She retorted.

"Unique" He persisted.

"Complicated." She responded easily. They were nearing the Great Hall now and Ginny stopped, thus making the two boys stop as well.

"Well Ethan." She said glancing at the door and then looking at the blonde boy. "This is my stop. Thanks for the lovely chat, I'll be sure to tell Forge and Gred all about your fascination with them.."

"Don't forget your stunt." He interjected. She chuckled.

"Yes, and my stunt. I'm sure they'll be pleased."

He smiled down at her, but she still had yet to blush, she simply returned his smile- Much to Harry's distress. He couldn't believe it. Who the hell was this person? Surely not Ginny...Well no Ginny actually stood for **Ginevra . **He didn't even know that.

"I'll see you around then." She said, breaking an awkward pause.

"Not unless your in Gryffindor." he replied as he began walking away, still facing her though.

"Well, then it seems like I will see you around then. Lucky you." She grinned. "Although I'm pretty sure if you keep walking backwards you won't be that lucky for long."

He laughed. "This coming from the girl that jumps off a roof." Ginny laughed too. Harry still couldn't grasp his mind around Ginny jumping off a roof. It just seemed so...out of character.

"Very true." She nodded, opening the doors to the Great Hall.

"See ya later Ginevra." He replied and ran off.

"IT'S GINNY" she shouted, but he was already gone. She sighed in frustration. "Stupid bloody boys." She muttered, and walked over to sit with a fellow Gryffindor. Harry still in a slight shock gaped at her, but it was broken as he saw Cho Chang smiling happily with one of her friends. He visibly flushed and kept walking, trying to clear his head.

Maybe listening in on that conversation wasn't the wisest thing to do. His brain was now filled with questions and even less calm than it had been before.

* * *

**Sock**- This actually the first Harry Potter story I've made. Don't get me wrong. I have millions of story ideas, I've just never got around to writing them or probably forgot when I had time. Although, this one...I couldn't resist. :D Something to do with Ginny and Roofs that made me smile. Who knows. 

Quite Honestly- I'm trying incredibly hard to follow the book's events and not make Harry too out of character. He will most definetly fancy Cho (as seen at the end of the chapter) but I'm still letting him know more about Gin Gin. And then he can dump Chang and go snog Ginny.

...rats. I've ruined the plot. Not to fret my pretties, just review. Greatly appreciated.


	2. I Rule You!

She considered her inklings of putting a nasty potion into Snape's breakfast tomorrow but pushed it aside, trying extremely hard to focus on the homework she had left to do. True, Charms was her best subject, but not when her mind wasn't in it._ I guess that applies to everything_ She thought vaguely and then began to loose interest once again. Sighing, she placed the top of her Sugar Quill in her mouth and sucked it promptly, forgetting her homework that lay in the desk she was occupying in the back of the library. She let her mind wander into bigger things.

The first thing that came to mind was Michael Corner. She smiled absentmindedly. _He was rather charming_ she thought idly _and he did seem to show an interest in her_. Michael Corner definitely had been one of the many things she thought about now. A rather nice thing to think about really. At the ball, he had asked her to dance about 6 times before she accepted. It wasn't as though she didn't like him- quite the opposite really. She just didn't want to abandon Neville, and he rather liked dancing. So she only danced with Michael once...but like she said, he was a charming boy. Ravenclaw's brightest, she heard one of her friends mention, and one of the most fancied. Which really wasn't that hard to grasp considering he had baby blue eyes and dark chocolate hair and a smile that... She sighed in a very cliché way and then pushed the thoughts of Michael aside-less she make Madam Pince come and check on her. People had been doing that a lot lately.

At first she had shrugged the idea away, but soon she was getting abnormally suspicious as to why her brothers had decided to check if , as they put it 'She had any new things happen to her today'. Those questions usually came from Ron or the Twins and she would merely shrug and respond with a half hearted answer. But then her older brothers started to owl her about it, almost using the exact same phrases the others had used and she was starting to worry. Not that she didn't love Bill's letters, she used to live for them, but what with his job she rarely got any. Now though, she got that almost every week. Pulling out the most recent one from her bag she leaned back in her seat and read.

_Dear Engine,_

She smiled. That's what Bill had named her after he taught her how to…hit a guy where it_ hurts_. They were using a big Dummy he had conjured with their Dad's wand and he only had to explain it to her once before she got the concept. After that he stopped calling her Gin Gin or Gin-Bug like the others, but started calling En-gin. He said it suited her better.

_Not to fret dearest sister, potions essays were never Weasley's strong suits. It's quite natural that you should want to burn your Potions book and then throw it at the nearest Slytherin. ... Well almost natural . It is you were talking about. _

She rolled her eyes. Bill was such a moron.

_Anyway, can't a brother be curious as to what his sister is doing? It's not as if I have a motive or anything, I just wanted to check in on you. Despite what you may believe- Curse Breaking isn't quite as fun as our annual wrestling matches. Then again, I doubt anything will be. And I know what you're probably doing, rolling your eyes and such, Stop. I honestly am just checking in on you. It's as if you don't have time for me, what with all your boring answers to my questions. Is something on your mind Engine? Some one? Cause' you can tell me anything. Really you can. I mean I may not have been a teenage girl but I can still give you advice...about...stuff. Just remember I was a teenage BOY a while ago. _

_Nothing's really happening over here. I think I'm going to have to go home for a while during the summer for the Order. So I suppose we'll be able to hang out then. We'll see how it goes._

_Take care._

_Love your amazingly handsome and all around best brother,_

_Bill _

She looked over certain parts of the letter that caught her attention and decided with much reluctance that she should probably vent. For you see, Michael Corner wasn't the only thing on her mind. She had the most horrible feeling that something was going to happen. Something that she was absolutely positive involved the one person she would most like to hurt.

Tom Marvlo Riddle.

People usually referred to him as 'You-Know-Who' but she felt that after being possessed for a whole year, she would most definitely give him the title his deserves. _Hypocritical Bastard_ she thought to herself and completely forgot about the response she was going to send to Bill. She stared off a little and relived the events of her first year. Dumbledore once told her that dwelling on things was not a wise decision, but not thinking of them at all was a worse one. So she made it a duty of hers to at least recall the events, facing the extreme sadness that followed with it.

Granted, she usually did this at night, but she couldn't stop the train of thoughts from her first year. The confusion, the guilt, the damp and cold chamber..

"Hey Princess." a familiar voice whispered in her ear, resting a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, grabbing the hand and twisting it.

"Owww!?! What the hell Ginevra, let go." Ethan Harper exclaimed and received a nasty look from Madam Pince. Ginny relaxed immediately, and offered an apology as Ethan took a seat next to her.

"Sorry, reflex." She muttered.

"You physically harm someone when they call you princess out of _reflex_?" He asked incredulously. She grinned.

"Yes, considering no one calls me that." She watched as he pulled out a large book with a golden cover. Catching only a glimpse of it, she could tell it read 'Name Origins. The study of Names." She shot him a look.

"They should according to your name." He said, mostly mumbling to himself as he skimmed the book.

"Ginny the princess?" She questioned, trying to make him see how ridiculous it sounded. He seemed to have found the page though and he simply pushed the book towards her.

"No, Ginevra de' Benci. The people's princess." He responded, showing her the top of the page.

**_Ginevra de' Benci_**

"That's my name!" Ginny exclaimed, pointing at the text. Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Yes, very good princess. Keep reading, there's more." He patted her head in a very condescending way and she glared. She would have glared longer if she had not seen said picture of the women. She was beautiful, to put is simply. Dressed in a modest robe, she held a steady gaze of to the left, her golden hair glistening slightly.

**_Above is one of the earliest pictures of famous painter _**Leonardo da Vinci (1) **_portraying young Ginevra some time after her marriage at age 16. _**

"I got married at 16!?! What the bloody hell?" Ginny screeched. Ethan clamped a hand on her mouth, trying to reassure the angry librarian that everything was fine.

"Just keep reading!" He said finally. Ginny just nodded and resumed her spot on the page.

**_Ginevra's portrait reveals young Leonardo as an innovator. He placed her in an open setting at a time when women were still shown carefully sheltered within the walls of their family homes, with landscapes glimpsed only through an open window. The three-quarter pose, which shows her steady reserve, is among the first in Italian portraiture, for either sex._**

**_At some time in the past, probably because of damage, the panel was cut down by a few inches along the bottom, removing Ginevra's hands. A drawing by Leonardo survives that may suggest their appearance—lightly cradled at her waist and holding a small sprig, perhaps a pink, a flower commonly used in Renaissance portraits to symbolize devotion or virtue. Ginevra's face is framed by the spiky, evergreen leaves of a juniper bush, the once brighter green turned brown with age. Juniper refers to her chastity, the greatest virtue of a Renaissance woman, and puns her name. The Italian for juniper is _**ginepro.

Ginny looked rather confused and attempted to find any more information on her so called 'royalty' in the paragraphs she just read but found none. Looking up, she caught Ethan staring at her intently.

" This is all rather interesting Ethan, especially the part about my chastity, but I fail to see how this makes me a princess." She was beginning to close the book but Ethan managed to squeeze his hand in just in time.

"No no, you're reading the pictures description. Read this part." He pointed out a caption that read:

**_Ginevra, the people's princess._**

**_The Italian woman was greatly admired by the land. At an early age she wrote many sonnets but sadly only one line survived out of all- "_** **_I ask your forgiveness, I am a mountain tiger." Many are still trying to decipher the true meanings but sadly nothing but that survived the burning of her house shortly after her engagement. Many believe the arson was provoked by jealously of Ginevra's husband and the sadness of losing such a beautiful women. It was said that the people of her town praised her piety and virtue, the beauty of her golden curls and brown eyes, and her intellect. She was one of the only women of that time to be sought after by wise philosophers and commoners alike. Such a visionary in fact, that the people named her La principessa della gente (_**_ The people's princess_

Ginny re read the last part of the article astounded. She was flattered-yes. But more surprised if anything else. She looked up to see Ethan smiling down at her.

"So you see, you are rightfully le principessa." He finished in an Italian accent, earning a look of confusion from the 3rd year.

"How'd you do that?" She questioned.

"Do what?" He asked coyly.

"Do that thing with your tongue.." She insisted, pointing a finger at his mouth.

"What thing?" He asked with a cheeky smile. She let out a frustrated groan.

"Am I frustrating you Miss Weasley?" He asked innocently, recalling the phrase she had used a couple of weeks back. She smirked.

"Quite Mr. Harper."

They both laughed at their idiocy before Madam Pince blew.

"OUT YOU TWO! OUT! You've made quite ENOUGH noise for today!" She practically barked. Ethan and Ginny flushed, pilling their things and walking out of the library shame faced.

They were silent for a while, Ginny thinking of the things she had just read and Ethan...well- no one really knew what he was thinking of half the time anyway.

"My dad's Italian." He told her softly, looking at her to see her reaction. She grinned at him.

" That's amazing." She decided. He grunted.

"Not really."

She paused, looking at him intently. "You don't like him do you?" He nodded.

"We don't get along that well. He did teach me some stuff though, one being the language and...as you say it 'How to do that tongue thing'." She laughed, and then stopped abruptly.

"So.." She began, a smirk threating her soft features, "If you're half Italian and Ginevra was a princess after all, then in some sort of twisted way- I rule you."

Her face lit up with excitement.

"No, you're just my princess." he responded. The only one to notice how awkward that sounded though was Ginny.

"Gross!"

Ethan caught on.

"No-no-Not THAT way you crazy person.." he insisted. She raised an eyebrow and he flushed looking away in pure embarrassment.

"I get it, you just don't want to be ruled by a_ girl_." She poked him in the arm.

"No I just don't want to be ruled by a _3rd year_."

"Too late for that-huh? You should have thought of all this when you showed me the book." She was beaming again and Ethan suddenly found it hard not to himself.

"Fair enough."

"I should think so, It did say I was amazing- didn't it?"

"Oi, maybe I shouldn't have shown you this. I don't think I'll be able to carry your ego back to the common room."

"HEY!" She said, trying to be mad at the statement. He laughed and looked away, shaking his head. They both fell into a nice silence before Ethan ruined it...once again.

"I have a proposition for you princess."

"Shoot."

"Want to help me with these damn prefect duties?" He asked. " All we'd have to do was patrol the halls. Nothing big."

She looked at him curiously. Then responded without much thought, "Sure, it's not as if thinking about Mi- I mean..." she blushed.

He shoot her a curious look.

"Thinking about who?" He teased.

She blushed a darker shade but met his eyes, "No one. Absolutely no one."

"The boy from the ball-right?" He asked. She groaned and ran a hand through her fiery mane of hair.

"What are you stalking me?"

"Yes, just waiting for the chance to shove you in a broom closest and have my way with you."

"WHAT?" Exploded 3 very agitated voices behind them. They both stopped in their tracks, Ginny squeezing her eyes and rubbing her temples. She shot a very angry glare at Ethan who looked rather sheepishly at her and they both turned to see Fred, George and Ron (Harry and Hermione backed away slightly) in various shades of red.

"Hi guys!" She attempted, waving in a friendly manner. They were having none of it.

"What the bloody hell is it we hear about broom closets?" Ron barked, rounding up on his sister as the Twins gathered around Ethan.

"It was a joke, no harm in it." Ethan tried to reassure them, but once again, they were having none of it. Ginny on the other, seemed like she was going to have any of it either.

"And what exactly makes it your business." She defied, hands on her hips and her eyes flashing dangerously. Brilliant. Now 4 very pissed of temperamental Weasleys. That should be safe.

The twins left Ethan and gaped at Ginny, dumbfounded.

"What!" The three asked again, only this time it was only above a whisper. They were too much in shock at the thought of their own baby sister in a broom closet.

"You heard me."

Ethan looked between the four and then at Harry and Hermione, who were obviously wanting to flee themselves. He grabbed both of them by the arm and motioned towards the end of the hall. They both followed eagerly.

"Ginny..." George began calmly, she glared. "have you or have you not been going out with Michael Corner."

"WHAT!" She exploded-and then dawned the realization, "THIS is the bloody reason you're all CONCERNED NOW! IS THAT IT? HOW IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE GITS EVEN GETTING THIS INFORMATION! IT'S NOT AS IF YOU EVER SHOWED THIS MUCH CONCERN BEFORE!!"

Farther down the hall Ethan let out a low whistle.

"Princess is gonna explode." He muttered to Hermione as the three watched the battle.

"So this is why Ron's been so weird." Hermione exclaimed, a smug look of satisfaction on her face, " He terrified of Ginny dating."

"Dating?" Harry questioned, apparently shocked. Ethan watched curiously.

"Well almost, she mentioned a while ago that she did rather like dancing with Michael at the ball. But that's it." They watched as Ginny pulled out her wand, letting a nasty curse fly as Bats surrounded her three older brothers.

"ETHAN HARPER!" Ginny exclaimed, apparently done with her brothers and prepared to round up on him.

"Oh bugger." He exclaimed, a terrified look on his face as Ginny approached. He turned towards Harry and Hermione.

"Distract Princess if you can." he said, already jogging, "and if anything else, tell her I went the other way!" He shot off- apparently not waiting for an answer. Ginny came to the spot he left shortly after. She looked furious and she was shaking slightly, clutching her wand tightly.

"Where'd he go." She asked darkly, staring at Hermione first and then at Harry. Harry all in all was rather shocked to say anything and meekly pointed in the direction in which the blonde boy ran in. She nodded gravely in some sort of appreciation and ran.

"What just happened?" Harry asked once the sight of Ginny's bobbing red hair was gone. But as it turned out, Hermione was already fussing over Ron. With a defeated sigh, Harry went to go join them, shooting one last glance at the path that Ginny and Ethan took.

* * *

Sock- Pheww! That was probably the longest things I've written in a while. But considering the amazing response I got a the last chapter, I decided it was worth it. I even updated pretty damn fast too- Which that in itself is a miracle, let me assure you. :D 

I added a section in this chapter about 'Ginevra de Benci' and I wanted to assure you that it is true. Well except for the 'people's princess' thing. Other than that most everything was taken off a website I can't recall at the moment but I'm in no way attempting to claim this as mine. So please- Let's not get the lawyers involved. Oh! and speaking of lawyers-

Here's my disclaimer. I hope I don't have to keep re writing this again in future chapter- I don't own Harry Potter.

Happy now? If so, please review! If you aren't...review anyway.


	3. It's against nature

"20 seconds to begin to even_ think_ of a way out of this mess you've made Harper. This GRAVE grave mess you've made." Ginny Weasley exclaimed, wand pointed, face enraged and slightly flushed (due to the amount of running it took to actually corner said boy into...a corner.). In all- She looked like a bloody maniac. Luckily, no one was there to see it.

"Lo-" Ethan began, his voice faltering as he saw her mouth move silently, counting the seconds.

"14, 13,12" She said louder, holding her watch up but looking directly at him. Ethan squirmed, trying to think of something to get him out of this mess but nothing came to him. Feeling very hopeless, he began to grovel.

"**I'm sorry**! Sorry, sorry, sorry!! _Please_, don't rearrange my face_, please_ princess." he crawled towards her feet and clung to one of her legs desperately. She looked at his crouched form, squatted down until she was face to face with the idiotic boy and stared. His own teal eyes widened as her honey brown ones searched his face until she brought her hand up.

Ethan winced, preparing for the blow, and was surprised to only find a slightly hard pinch in his left cheek. He opened his eyes again to see Ginny's amused ones and gaped. She laughed and moved around his face with her hands, making him look ridiculous with the distortion. And then, her eyes softened and she got up and began to walk away.

Ethan placed a hand to where her pinch mark was, looked at the retreating red head and shook his head as he ran after her.

"You're bloody mental." He said casually as he slung an arm around her shoulders. She laughed lightly and looked up at him, he could tell she had been laughing for a while.

"Your face was priceless." She managed. He tried to look hurt, but soon he found the whole situation hilarious too and they were both in a fit of laughter as they walked back to common room.

---

"I'm starving." Ethan decided suddenly, slamming one of his books down as if to prove the fact. Ginny, who had been helping Ethan prepare for his OWLS all week, looked up from the notes she was taking.

"Wimp." She muttered and returned to writing anything and everything possible about the Goblin Revolution. Her hand was getting a cramp, her left leg had fallen asleep some time ago and she was extremely nervous for the next day.

Not only was tomorrow the end of the tournament, but she had this horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach, that made her wring her hands nervously throughout the day. It was...like waiting for a big storm. She had begun feeling this abnormal dread right about a week ago and had promptly made herself incredibly busy so that all thoughts on the subject were shoved to the recesses of her mind.

"How am I a wimp?" he asked, scooting his chair closer to hers to pester her easily.

She rolled her eyes, and looked up to find his face mere centimeters from hers. Pushing it aside guiltlessly, she got up and began stretching her leg, trying to regain some feeling.

"Because you're brilliant at all of this, and you KNOW you're brilliant at all of this and yet you still want to fail. You're afraid of it. And it's pointless." She paused her mini rant and took to stretching her arms, "Therefore…" She trailed off.

Ethan smirked and continued. "I'm a wimp. Got it. But come on Princess, I'm hungry, you're hungry and we BOTH need to eat."

Ginny let out a sigh. "I_ am_ hungry." She finished softly.

"Let's go then." he said, hooking an arm through hers, " well study some more later." With that the two Gryffindor both set off to the Great Hall. All the while Ginny trying to incorporate some knowledge of the Goblin Revolution into a clueless Ethan.

"I thought we were taking a break from studying!" Ethan groaned and ran an hand through his hair. Ginny grinned but kept spouting out facts about the revolution non stop.

"In 1400s and they-" She begin eagerly before Ethan slapped a hand on her mouth and shoved her into the Great Hall.

"WERE HERE!" He said, slightly exasperated. Ginny laughed and took a seat in the middle of table, Ethan taking the one across from her.

"Fine, fine." She said, and began filling her plate with a variety of foods, Ethan following her example.

After some time of silent eating Ethan looked up.

"You said I was brilliant." he concluded. She looked at him strangely.

"What?"

"You said I was brilliant."

"Yes.."

"You said that.." He repeated stupidly, Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Because **you are** you imbecile. You're brilliant at every subject and you know that. You'll do perfectly fine, I'm absolutely positive." Ethan smiled at her encouragement and she found it hard not to smile back.

"Thanks Princess. Where would I be without your Goblin Revolution knowledge."

She grinned.

"No problem."

"It should be though..." he said finally, after giving her a strange look, as if he were trying to find something. Her grin fell from her face.

"What? Why?"

"What's the matter princess, what's going on?" his voice was a low whisper but it sounded to strong and clear that Ginny thought he could read minds. The thought terrified her so much that she in fact, was left gaping at the boy.

Coming to her senses she shook her head. "Nothing." She insisted, and retuned to eating, not daring to look at him directly again. She had heard once that some Legimens had to have direct eye contact with the person they were trying to read.

"That was believable." He said in the same whisper, and she found herself staring at him again. The feeling of dread was beginning to eat away at her, but she had learned to control it...to control herself. Somehow, he could see that, and she realized that maybe if he knew about the chamber...maybe...he wouldn't be so concerned about her. If he knew about all the things that were 'a matter' she would never be the same Princess again. Things would change. Inevitably.

She shuddered at the thought, almost letting the dread appear on her face. _I have to get out of here_. She thought frantically.

"Look, I've got to go.." She had already left by the time Ethan ran after her. She knew he would, and some part of her was hoping he would. She hated feeling affected by her past. Almost instantly tear swelled in her eyes. She stopped running, shocked to see the tears drop from her eyes. She hadn't cried in two years. And now...

"Wait!" He shouted, grabbing her arm. "Prin- princess." He faltered at the sight of her tears and she could do nothing but look at the floor, ashamed.

"You know.." She said softly, wiping away tears. She laughed weakly, though it was nothing like her normal laugh. It was bitter, and so unlike her. "I'm not usually like this. I swear. I stopped doing..." She held up a tear stained finger and pursed her lips in disgust, "this. It's useless and stupid and yet.."

Her voice cracked as she said it and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold back the tears now. But Ethan had caught on quick, and before she could even think of leaving he wrapped his arms around her and brought her to him. That basically did it for Ginny.

She let the tears fall freely now, sobbing harder than before. Without thinking of the people around her, she clung desperately to him. She didn't want to loose him yet. She didn't want to feel like this...at all. Trying to stop her infernal tears, she pushed Ethan away.

"No. No... I'm-I don't.." She said weakly, attempting to dry her face.

"Stop it. People cry, they do it by nature. Your not above it all and heaven forbid think your not good enough for it. So just do it. Cry damn it." His voice was louder than before, and she could already tell he was getting angry. Unlike any other males she knew, Ethan was the most straight forward guy when it came to feelings. He smiled when he was happy, he frowned when he was mad, and although she had yet to see it- she'd bet anything that when he was sad, he'd cry too.

"I'm sorry." She whispered softly.

"Don't be." He put an arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him, suddenly feeling very tired. "Let's just go get some sleep." He finished.

"Yeah."

"The shows over now." Ethan barked at the people who had stopped to watch. It wasn't a whole lot of people, granted, a couple of 1st years and a 2nd year, but...he still found it rather annoying. They scurried away at the thought of his temper.

---

'It will happen.' the voice said clearly, moving towards a large unrecognizable form. 'I promise my lord. He will win.'

'For your sake, I hope your right.' a dark voice, she recognized that voice. She had heard that voice before. 'If you're wrong..' he began again, this time it was evident an eerie smile had crept on his face. His ruby eyes glittered.

'I wo-won't be my lord.' the voice said again, bowing ungracefully and Ginny had to squint to see the face. It was hard but she...saw...an eye. _What?_

'WAIT!' the dark figure screeched, the man stopped walking immediately, 'We have an intruder.'

'My lord?' he questioned.

'There' he pointed, and she stopped breathing._ Vo-voldemort._ He's...here. 'Go.'

'NO!' she whispered franticly, but she couldn't move. She couldn't see, all she could do was hear the steps of two forms of evil approaching her. With that picture, Ginny Weasley awoke the morning of the end of the Tournament. Sweating profusely, shaking in every part of her body and crying silently like there was no tomorrow.

---

"Ginny, hello...Ginny?" Hermione said in a concerned manner. The red head looked up to see her bushy haired friend giving her an odd look. _Brilliant_, she thought sadly, _I managed to scare 3 people in the matter of 12 hours- New record Weasley_.

"Yes." She said and she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. She attempted to give Hermione a reassuring smile but it didn't quite come out the way she wanted it too.

"Are you feeling well?" She said, placing a hand on Ginny's forehead. Ginny put on a grin she had practiced in the morning before coming downstairs. She had too, otherwise people would notice the haunted look in her eyes. And she didn't think she could handle that again.

She swatted at Hermione's hand playfully, "No worries here Hermione, although I can't say that about boy wonder over there." She said, trying to give Harry the spot light once again. Since the raven haired boy came down to breakfast that morning he was bombarded with the regular 'you nervous?' and 'good luck Harry' and of course the twins 'Don't worry Harry, girls dig blokes without limbs.'

Said boy had been staring at his food for the last 20 minutes, as if this was his last meal. In that time, while all the attention was on the boy she had watched intently for about 2 years, she pondered her dream. It was terrifying but still...something about that eye- it seemed so familiar. She felt like she was missing something big. And the storm had just given it's warning.

Hearing Ginny's comment, Harry looked up with a startled expression. She had to fight back the blush she was sure was covering her face. Michael Corner. Michael Corner. Michael Corner. She repeated in her head and successfully avoided blushing in front of Harry. Grinning she shot Harry the same questioning look.

"Something wrong Harry?" She said nautically . She laughed as she saw Harry's eyes brows shoot up.

Recovering, Harry flashed her a smile, the first _real _smile she had ever received from him. Not that she noticed or anything.

"Just nervous Gin." At this many people (namely Hermione, Ron and the twins) looked up. Harry never talked to Ginny, let alone call her 'Gin'. And above all this GINNY was supposed to blush. It was nature. Harry and Ginny didn't seem to notice.

"Don't be." she began, standing up to leave. She smiled at him then a eye, it was so familiar, caught her eye. In the front of the great hall were all the teachers, seated next to Dumbledore though was Mad Eye. And he was staring at them both. Ginny suddenly felt very weak.

"You'll be...brilliant." she whispered softly, still staring at the front. Shaking her head quickly she said her goodbyes and left.

_That eye_, she thought as she walked aimlessly through the halls,_ I've...I know that I...But how? _

"GINNY!" for the second time that day Ginny was snapped back to reality. "Wait up!" An eager Ravenclaw jogged up towards her and something in the pit of her stomach was doing a very interesting dance with a butterfly.

"Hi Michael." She said, suddenly feeling happier than she had all day. He smiled brightly at her and she could have sworn said butterfly was doing the tango in midair.

"I just wanted to know...if you know...wa-wanted to go to the tournament with me? I mean, you know sitting together and all..BUT if you don't wa-" She beamed at him and nodded her head, amused and happy all at the same time. He blushed slightly and she found it hard not to kiss him. Settling with weaving her hands through his she smiled.

"Of course." She said.

"Great!" he said enthusiastically, giving her hand a squeeze. She laughed and looked away, a shade of pink tainting her cheeks.

"Great." she whispered to herself.

* * *

Sock- Now you may think this chapter was absolute rubbish and completely confusing. I don't blame you. But I tried my very best to get everything set up for my plot because (heaven forbid) I actually thought of one before starting the story. Not just wingin' it like usual. So don't throw objects or anything, I promise that it's only going to get better...hopefully. 

There is also some people I wanted to thank for the amazing amount of support they showed me. I never expected (honestly, I'm not joking) such a positive response and I'm extremely flattered. So-

**be-heard** who can clearly see Ginny jumping off things

**Cerdwyn3** whose smiles and positive comments inspire my made up character of Ethan Harper.

**VanillaBean75 **who got me getting the plot into motion and brought some seriousness into the story. Many thanks

**XTearsToRoses **whose comments make my day

**carolquin** who can clearly see my brilliance Just joking.

**OnlyForAMoment **who kept me from erasing everything I had begun to write for this chapter.

**darkpheonix52** flattery will get you everywhere darling.

**pheobesapphira** who got a chuckle out of all of this. The purpose of the story.

and last but not least- the reason I updated at this moment : **sabii-jesusfreak**! Her last minute comment made me laugh. Thanks a million. To everyone. Much obliged. I throw you all digital flowers.

Want more flowers? Review. Allergic? Review


	4. Apathetic Morons are Part Stalker

She tried to ignore it. It was hard, but so far, it had been working. 20 minutes into the final challenge and she had yet to pass out. But like mentioned before, it was getting near impossible.

It hadn't started out this way. She and Michael had been perfectly fine, with the occasional blush and shy smiles, but then the champions lined up. That's when the pain erupted. She had been chatting happily with Michael and then the familiar feeling of dread multiplied. It became such an extreme that she actually felt herself losing consciousness.

"Ginny, are you okay?" Michael had asked. She wanted to scream at him 'of course not you stupid bloody imbecile' but could barely manage a nod.

_Be strong Weasley_, she thought_. This is all in your head_. _All in your head-_

But it wasn't, because her insides were on fire, and she was having the most wicked migraine of her life. Letting out a startled cry (that was not heard due to the massive amount of noise erupting from the over excited fans) she pushed past the crowd, desperately trying to get away. The noise was too much. It was all too much.

_Step. Step. Step._ She encouraged herself while the rest of her body was frantically trying to collapse. She was on fire, she could barely keep her eyes open but she kept the same slow pace until she had passed all the fans _Keep moving Weasley come on. A little farther_. Leaning on the side of stands, her back facing the competition, Ginny let out the last cry. Then her knees buckled, her body stopped functioning, and everything went dark..

If she would have stayed conscious a little longer she would have seen Harry and Cedric appearing in mid air. A tad bit longer and she would have realized (like the rest of the crowd) that Cedric was not moving. And a little longer she would have seen her hero let out a cry of anguish as he fell to the floor sobbing uncontrollably.

---

Her head hurt like hell the morning she woke...or was it afternoon. The sun was still shining, she realized as she took in her surroundings. She seemed to be in Madam Pomfrey's...but...how did she…get here?

"You collapsed." A familiar voice said, sending a shiver up her spine. Ethan sat next to her bed in the same clothes she had seen him in the morning. _Good._ She thought idly. _At least I haven't been out for long_.

But still, the sight of Ethan wasn't as comforting as it usually was. He wore a dark expression- one she had only seen once when he had mentioned his father. And even then, it wasn't quite like this.

"Wh-What happened?" She asked. Her voice was hoarse and as she tried to get up and her head throbbed painfully. Sighing, she settled once again in the uncomfortable position of half lying/ half sitting up.

Ethan looked away, and she could tell that everything that had been bothering her was probably true. The storm had happened.

"Cedric...Harry..." He managed after some time, still refusing to meet her questioning gaze.

The mention of Harry brought her up.

"What about Harry?" She asked eagerly, with more force then she felt like she had at the moment.

"You know who...he killed..." She could feel the tears swarming in her brown eyes. _No...he's gone. Harry... Harry killed him. He can't... _

"Cedric." he finished quietly. Ginny's head hurt immediately. This could not be happening. Cedric? No. He had to be fine. This wasn't right. Voldemort's gone, he can't...he couldn't have gotten to Cedric. And Harry. Where was Harry. Did he know? How could this be happening?

"No.." She muttered, letting her tears drop freely, "No. No. No. Tom..no. Tom isn't.." Ethan put his arm around as she protested. _He's gone_, she reasoned with herself,_ I saw it_.

"Does Harry know?" she asked finally, trying to gain some control of this situation.

"He was there." Ethan finished sadly, not attempting to let her go. "Princess, Can I ask you something?"

She had been muttering to herself quietly, shaking her head against his chest.

"Princess?" he asked quietly again, she stopped muttering. "Yes..." She answered. Ethan pushed her away a little and looked her in the eye.

"Who's..Who's Tom?"

"Et-I-He's..." She moved away from him silently. Clearing her throat she began in a much clearer voice.

"I thinks it's time to tell you what's wrong."

---

Somewhere in the castle, as Ginny explained things to Ethan, Harry Potter sat. He was immobile. It was impossible not to be. Voldemort was back, and what's more- He helped that happen. Unwillingly of course, but it didn't matter. Cedric was...gone. And Mad Eye...was an imposter. His head was spinning uncontrollably, trying to grasp on to what had just happened. But he couldn't. Even as he explained this all to Dumbledore.

...His return, the blood, his _parents_...Cedric. He knew this information was extremely crucial to Dumbledore but he still found it difficult to explain it all. It was all still new, he hadn't had time to mull over anything. And half of him was still grieving. Half of him was dead.

"Harry." Dumbledore said quietly, a sad pensive look dawning his aged face. He looked him in the eye.

"Yes professor."

"I don't want you to dwell to long on this. I know it will be difficult," he felt like snorting, or blowing up. But now was not the time. He couldn't do that here. "but you have to believe me. He wants your guilt. He will use it against you. I want you to promise me something Harry."

He looked at the old wizard once again, calculating quite like he was doing to him.

"Anything sir."

He was going to redeem himself. He had to. His body was stained. He shivered involuntarily and Dumbledore quickly took notice. He looked at him with such sympathy, such concern- it made him weak. He didn't deserve this.

"Do _not _close yourself up. Mourn, for that is what we do when someone as special as Cedric was has passed, but do not stop living. Their is a reason for death Harry, and although Cedric should not have faced it so soon, do not blame this on yourself."

_A reason for death._

He nodded mutely, not trusting his mouth to shout something incredibly obscene to the man. Once again, Dumbledore seemed to have read his thoughts, because his sympathetic look was still present on his face.

"I thin-nk I should be going.." he attempted uncertainly. Dumbledore nodded, removing his oddly shaped glasses from his eyes.

"Oh wait!" Dumbledore exclaimed suddenly, putting his hands to his temple. He began more clearly as Harry turned to face him. "Please be sure to check on Ms. Weasley."

"Sir?"

"Min- Professor McGonagal has been telling me she's been very different all week. She seems to be extremely conflicted."

"I don't understand sir." He said once again, clearly confused as to what Ginny had to do with any of this.

"Oh, well of course. I should have explained better. You see we have the presumption that perhaps Ginny has been affected by the Dark Lord as well."

"Obviously, she was posse-" He quickly caught himself. Foolishly he began again, " Sorry, I meant that I thought we established this."

Once again Dumbledore rubbed his temple lightly.

"Please sit, I think it is my turn to explain."

---

She felt the cool texture of the sheets beneath her finger tips and sighed sadly. Focusing on the bland linen was by far easier than her current situation. In a strange sick way, she had already planned for this moment. She hadn't become too attached to her friendship with Ethan to be blinded by the fact that maybe one day, he would know the truth...and it would be over. She knew that if this were to happen- she would still be Ginny. She would still have her family...Bill. That was enough for now, that was sufficient to get her by.

What she hadn't expected was no reaction at all. Or at least, a prolonged reaction. After she had explained everything to her 'former' friend, he remained quite quiet. So before he even got a chance to say anything at all, Madam Pofremy up and decides it was time for her to rest. Brilliant timing that witch.

And now her she sat, a blank look on her face, gnawing over the things that had happened yesterday. Because a day had already passed, and yet no visitors. Most likely, Ron had come earlier when she had been sleeping or maybe he was comforting (attempting to anyway) Harry- In either case, it was more useful then coming right now, when she was awake. She didn't feel up to any visitors at the moment. Not in the state she was in.

Voldemort was back, she said silently to herself. It should terrify her. She should scream, cry, waste away in shame. Something more than playing with the linen on her uncomfortable bed in the infirmary. When she had heard it from Ethan though, it made so much sense. She had been expecting this for weeks. In the recesses of her mind she knew this was real, knew this was happening. Maybe she already reacted to this news before- so now there was only the sense of understanding.

Beginning to recall the dreams and...oh god, the damn dreams. Mad Eye. He probably had something in this. And she...knew it.

Ignorant Girl, she chastised herself. What if Dumbledore had know this...would Cedric still be here?

The stir of something in the corner of the darkened room startled her sufficiently so that her depressing thoughts ventured into surprise.

"Ethan?" she questioned hopefully.

She heard a scoff and raised her eyebrows. She couldn't see anyone. Pulling out her wand from the drawer and whispered lumos quietly, but the affect was in vain because the voice didn't come with a body.

"Look I may look sick but I could definitely kick your ass!" She said, more confidently than before. Weasley nature I suppose- The more frightened they are, the more confident they seem.

"That is if you have an ass..." she said more quietly. With one last squint she surveyed the room but the effort was fruitless. No one was there. Paranoia really _did_ get to a person.

"Why didn't you tell me?" a voice said darkly.

Or not.

Harry Potter pulled off his invisibility cloak and stalked over to where the red head stood wide eyed. "Harry? What are you doing here? Are you okay?" She whispered quietly, unsure why the butterflies she usually got when she was near Harry was replaced with a feeling of dread.

"You knew all this time, you saw me everyday, you looked me in the eye- YOU KNEW!" he shouted in her face. She stepped back, basically tripping over her bed spread as her supposed long time crush blew up at her.

Surprisingly, instead of feeling shame (or hell, even confusion) she got pretty mad. Steamed. Weasley Steamed. Pushing the stray locks of crimson from her face she sized him down.

"What the hell is your problem?" She shouted at him. He laughed in bitter mock.

"You have some nerve Ginny Weasley. For someone who knows all about Voldemort and then keeps it inside. Doesn't even tell the freakin' boy whose life was ruined by him. Oh no," he said, a crazy look in his emerald eyes as he whispered quietly in her shocked face, "_let's keep it alllll a secret. I mean it's not going to KILL anyone_!"

She seriously couldn't believe how incredibly insensitive Harry was when he wanted to be. This was too far. Trying to blame her, while she wallowed in guilt. No matter how much she felt for Harry, no Weasley, _no_, no person in their right mind would stand for this.

"First of all Potter," she began in her most perfected menacing tone, "let me tell you that I did not kill Cedric. I wasn't the one who decided that- hell, you weren't even the one who decided that. So please, spare me the guilt trip because if you hadn't noticed, I think we both have enough of it.

And second of all you damn hypocritical fool- I owe you nothing. You don't deserve to know everything about this supposed war you've decided is all about you! Because as hard as I bet this is for you- Understand that more than one 14 year old drama queen is involved in this. Trust me, your not the only one with a past. You're not the only one tortured every day of your damn life. But hell, you wouldn't really care..would you?"

"I don't deserve this." He shouted as her in disbelief.

"You're right. No one does. But sad thing is no one cares enough to change things. And as long as we're on this lovely subject- We're exactly was your information on Voldemort first year-huh? We're was my FYI when I was being possessed."

Her Carmel eyes shinned murderously as she brought up her dreaded subject- First year. The raven haired boy was left speechless, never before had he so been insulted in his life. Not even Draco Malfoy himself could get him this riled up.

"Oh yeah, considering how well we interacted. All I had to do was show up in a room for you to scatter!"

"Well, there you go. We don't communicate-you're right." she said sadly, "So since we've established this obvious fact, I still can't see how you don't understand why I didn't tell you. We're not friends. We don't talk. So just leave, I've had enough of this."

She watched as his war face calmed slightly.

"Fine" he spat, picking up his cloak and walking out of the room.

"Yeah, go wallow in self misery you apathetic moron!" She shouted at his retreating figure, sitting on her bed and falling back dramatically.

Today was just** not** her day.

* * *

Sock- I'm sorry for such the long wait in this chapter. You know, in my defense school is beyond hectic and of course this is my least favorite chapter of this whole story. Drama, Drama, Drama. As you can tell I'm not the perfected drama writer. I'm actually better at more...idiotic fluff. But, this chapter was necessary and if you guys just hang in there, I assure you it only gets better. 

With that said- Review you hearts out!

(And for those Grease Virgins, that's from Grease. 'Eat your hearts out!')


	5. Sorry Micheal, He's got Dibs

She watched bored as the faucet's water turned from a murky brown to a sparkling clear. Satisfied with said transformation, she lowered her soapy hands and rubbed idly. The debree left over from those accursed fruitless dungbombs promptly washed off and it would have been signal enough for her to stop using the water- but her mind was elsewhere. A residence it was becoming accustomed to.

So Harry Potter, the boy she had last fought with, had returned. The prodigy 8th Weasley had come to one lonely and disgusting Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and of course- he was moody. She had expected this much at least, so it was no shock that she should hear his voice screaming and screeching about his little knowledge of the war. Some things about Harry were just too predictable.

"Hey Engine!" Bill's voice echoed, waking Ginny out of her trance. She looked up in surprise, her own reflection catching her eye. The dark circles under her eyes were finally starting to wear off, but she looked worn out, her face abnormally pale in the bad lighting. After splashing some water on her face she turned off the faucet and searched for the towel.

"Damn it." She cursed, squating down with her moist hands to search for the towel in the cupboard. The cupboard was of course old and musty, like most things in the house, and sent her in a fit of coughing.

"Engine? You okay." Bill's voice rang out side the door. Without waiting for an answer, he turned the knob and walked into the bathroom. Ginny turned around surprised, dust in her hair and her hands once again dirty.

"What are you doing?" Bill asked, squatting down to talk to his youngest sibling. She looked back at him and smirked, raising her dirty hands to his face.

"Cleaning up...or at least...attempting to."

"Dungbombs?" Bill asked knowingly. Ginny would have been surprised if it had been anyone else who said that...but she wasn't- Bill just knew her that well.

"Yeah, Tonk's a genius." She said grinning, wiping her hands on Bill's shirt and sauntering off to the stairs laughing.

"HEY!" Bill shouted, still obviously processing the fact that his sister just used him as a human towel. As she walked down the dark flights of stairs she could hear her older brother's footsteps. Before she knew it, she was being lifted from behind and slung over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN!" She screeched, laughing and still trying to be angry at the same time. Bill chuckled and jumped down the flights of stairs in a sad attempt to scare her, but to no avail. She just kept laughing and before Bill knew it he was laughing too.

"I've captured the girl! What will I do to her, I wonder. How 'bout we lock her in the tower?" He said amused, using his free hand to touch his chin in mock thought.

"So be it you fiend!" She proclaimed dramatically, her hair in her eyes and bobbing up and down with each step he took.

He began running around in circles and then came into the kitchen, forgetting the fact that they had company

"Oh.." he said surprised as he watched the entire order stare at him and his sister. Lupin and Sirius had amused looks plastered on their faces, Tonks changed her hair in surprise to a bleach blonde, Molly and Arthur were quite calm (obviously used to this from the two) and Snape...Snape was not even there. Not as if one couldn't guess what his response would be- a sneer no less. Of course Mundungus was in the 'bathroom' and the rest of the Weasleys ( The twins and Ron) were quite calm as well. The only two who seemed midly surprised were Hermione and Harry. You don't see Ginny Weasley slung on someone's shoulder like a sack of potatoes everyday I suppose. Bill gently set down his sister, whose face was beginning to become a tell-tale red.

"Hi...everyone." The two redheads said lamely in unison. With that, the order resumed their talk and all was at peace again…or as peace at it could been when discussing war strategy.

"Come now children, sit sit." Molly Weasley said, hustling from her spot and bringing her two children plates of her delicious food. They took it gratefully and resumed they're regular spots. Bill next to his father and Lupin and Ginny in between the twins.

"Nice Gin." Fred whispered to his sister. She smacked him playfully and took a bite from her potatoes.

"Hweh" She said with her mouthful. Chewing and swallowing promptly she began again, "where's the greasy git?"

"Not sure..." Fred said idly.

"But we could give you a few guesses" George chimed in amused. Ginny snorted, pushing the stray locks away from her face and taking another bite. Of course, she expected the food to be delicious, but somehow it was much more delectable today.

"The food's amazing mum."

"Thank you sweetie, you know I wanted to make Harry's favorites. Merlin knows what they've been feeding him." She shot a look at Harry, who had been talking with Sirius.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." He said vaguely, attempting a warm smile. Ginny shook her head knowingly and started a conversation with the Twins about an idea she had on a certain prank, letting her brother's evaluate her genius.

Before long everyone was finished and she sat on the living room floor playing with Cronshanks and listening to bits and pieces of Harry's conversation. Of course, he was going to get all this information. From an order member no less. I mean, she had only been trying for the last 4 weeks to pick up at least one scrap of news, and all the bloody boy who lived had to do was whine a little and the whole story was out.

She pushed the bottle cap a little to far away from Cronkshanks in anger, and reached out to get it when out of nowhere she heard her mother protest. Suddenly, without explanation, she was fighting for the right to stay and listen to what the order (aka Sirius and Lupin) had to say. Ron and Hermione had gotten to stay, even the twins, but her- She was _of course_ sent to her room.

"But Mum, this is bloody insane." she protested as she walked up to her room.

"Ginevera Weasley I will not have you listening to things you are not ready for. It's just..." Her face softened, "please just do as I say."

Shoulders slumped and her stubbornness wearing off, the young girl agreed, letting the door to her room open slightly.

"Good night Mum." She said sadly, placing a kiss on her cheek and whispering in her ear she said, "But you understand we're going to find out sooner or later."

The older woman looked away, and Ginny took that as a sign to close the door.

Of course she would hear everything from Hermione later, but for know, she thought as she sat in the dark room, she could listen to her mother.

---

Creeping down stairs in the middle of the night in your own house is hard enough as it is, but when it's a supposedly evil possessed house it's a completely different story. Of course, Ginny Weasley was attempting this and almost succeeding. But as said before- It's pretty damn hard.

She pushed her swept bangs away from her golden brown eyes that had already become accustomed to the dark of the house. Her sweaty palms clutched her letter and in the other her (useless) wand. It wasn't as if she could use her wand, but it always gave her a sense of relief when she had it with her. The Order, better yet, the Ministry couldn't suspend her for that.

Speaking of the Ministry, Harry probably had his hearing any time now, she thought as she stepped down to the last of the stairs and pushed the dark doors of the kitchen open. To her surprise (that seemed to be happening a lot in this kitchen) a small candle luminated the kitchen and near the candle sat one very sullen raven haired boy.

"Harry?" She questioned, feeling a strange sense of De Ja Vu. He looked up in shock, his wand drawn.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah." She said vaguely, then coming to her senses she moved past him and towards Ron's owl Pig. His big owlish eyes widened and he hooted in surprise as he saw the familiar red head with a letter.

"Ethan Harper" She whispered in his ear, stroking his fur and giving him a ginger snap she had in her pocket. The owl hooted once more and flew off into the air, an action he had been getting used to due to the communication between said blonde and Ginny. Luckily, by the beginning of the summer the two had worked over Ginny's big news and although Ethan took a while to get back to normal, it was getting there.

Ginny watched as Pigs small form disappeared into the night sky and turned around to find Harry's eyes on her.

"What?" She asked quietly, still trying to remain cold towards him. They were in fact, fighting, and since she had no knowledge of them making up, it wasn't as if she was going to talk to him any time soon.

"No-nothing." He muttered darkly, looking away from her and crossing his arms.

"Okay...Goodnight."

"No wait! Hold on.." Harry said, his voice sounding quite reluctant as she was sure he was. "Look, I'm..."

She smiled at him warmly, considering this was probably extremely hard for him. "It cool Harry. We're fine." She responded, no needing to know how sorry he was. Right now, there were bigger things than silly fights with no point.

"How did you know I was going to apologize?" He asked amused, his green eyes dancing_. Oh yeah_, she thought,_ that's why I liked him. I knew there was a reason. _" What if I wanted a Ginger Snap or something?"

She raised an eyebrow and then grinning, she reached into her pocket and fished out a ginger snap and threw it at him. "There's your ginger snap. Enjoy."

He laughed and picked it out of his unruly hair. "Thanks" he muttered sarcastically.

"Of course." she said smiling, thinking of Micheal Corner's face the whole time. Somehow, this felt very strange, now that she had a boyfriend. If she and Harry had ever had a conversation as careless as this before, she would have probably been jumping for joy- but now it wasn't as amazing with the burden of guilt._ She had a boyfriend_, she reasoned_, so she shouldn't care about Harry._

_She shouldn't care._

"So.." She said carefully, "what are you doing?"

_She shouldn't care...but she couldn't not care for him. He was..so much a part of her life. It would be hard to really...REALLY get over him. _

_Not that Micheal wasn't amazing. She cared for him too._

"Just thinking, you know." He said looking at her seriously. She nodded in understanding.

_She just cared about Harry first._

* * *

Sock-Yes, I actually finished this chapter. I was truly trying to get it done, and I even brought in some Bill! Yes well. Anyway, here it is. Oh and if you hadn't noticed it sort of goes with the book and it sort of strays from it. I'm trying to get the basic events and people right so if you see anything a little off feel free to tell me. 

Oh and I also accept compliments. Those are acceptable as well. Extremely acceptable D.


	6. Wizards and Muggles

The fire warmed the young red head as she sat comfortably with her legs tucked under her on the worn couch. Her delicate hands clinging to a piece of parchment and her face in a strange sort of amusement. The chocolate of her eyes was more noticeable now by the fire side, and as she scanned the parchment further they seemed to light up with their own fire. 

_...and of course I did. I mean what person in their right mind** wouldn't** steal a worn out...bunny plushy (well at least I think it was in the shape of a bunny) infested with germs and lice...UGHH! The only thing I still can't believe though is that my mother, my own mother, believes this crazy woman. So yeah...here I am in a muggle police station on the charges of theft. So to answer your question Princess -yes, I am enjoying my vacation. You have NO idea really. This warm atmosphere is so relaxing and the fact that a 5 year old who thinks I stole her 'wa-wa' looks like she's about to jump me just tickles me pink...let me tell you._

The red head could not stifle her laughter any longer. It ringed throughout the downstairs of the house and unfortunately...woke up a certain resident.

"Oh Bugger." Ginny whispered quietly and then flinched as she heard the loud screech of one Mrs. Black. She pushed her letter aside and ran to the portrait, all the while chanting curse words under her breath.

"BLOOOODD TRAITOR!" rang throughout the house as Ginny sprinted towards the portrait.

"No, no, no...Shhhhh!!!" She whispered, clutching her head. "Hold on Mrs. Black, just listen." Suddenly, the screeching stopped and Ginny opened an eye to see Mrs. Blacks face in a disgusting snarl that would rival Snape himself. It was the most calm she had ever seen her and she figured it had something to do with the fact that she called her by her name.

"What is it you want you filthy girl!" She barked, her voice a volume lower than before. Ginny seized the moment.

"You know screaming right now...is...pointless." She rambled, then realized her mistake. Mrs. Black screeched in outrage.

"HOW DARE YO-"

"No, no...Look. What I'm saying is that all the rooms have been ..._soundproofed,_ as you know.." Mrs. Black raised an eyebrow at the red head and looked away, as if contemplating whether or not to tell her that she hadn't a clue what she was talking about or continue on the shameless lie.

Because of course it was a lie that Ginny quickly thought out as Mrs. Black contemplated. She was after all, the sister of the devious twins, master of the art of lying. With a clear of her throat she put on a mask of surprise.

"You have heard...right?"

"Oh of course you insolent girl…" She huffed as if it were common knowledge. Ginny held back a grin.

"Well then you know that screaming right **now** would be fruitless. No one would hear you. It would eventually strain your voice." Ginny reasoned, and luckily Mrs. Black nodded, still wearing a disgusting scorn.

"You have a point blood traitor." She said regretfully, " I suppose I will save my breath. So close the damn curtain...I do not wish to see or hear the likes of you."

Ginny nodded, once again holding back a grin, and obliged. Once the curtains were closed she let out a sigh of relief.

"I cannot believe that worked..." A voice whispered in her ear. Before she could even scream, a rough hand was place over her mouth.

"Calm down..." Sirius Black said as he released his hand from her mouth. She shot him a dirty look as they both moved from the hallway towards the kitchen.

"Sorry about that, couldn't get her screaming again." he said coolly, sitting down across from her and grinning, "Although you handled that pretty damn well. I'm impressed."

Ginny smiled brightly at him. "It comes with years of practice," she said brushing the imaginary lint of her shoulders.

Sirius nodded his head, and then picked up her letter from Ethan, raising an eyebrow.

"HEY!" Ginny said, lunging for it from across the table. Sirius was quick though, and held it high above his head so that Ginny could only touch the tips.

"There's this little thing called privacy, Sirius. And although it may be to hard for you to, "she made a leap for her letter, " grasp, I'll be sure to guide you through it once you give me back MY LETTER!"

"I'll give it to you," Sirius mused, putting his finger in mock thought, "if you tell me who this boy is?". Ginny raised an eyebrow at Sirius, whose intense eyes looked at her eagerly.

"Fine," she said, relaxing a bit, "but give me the letter first." Sirius scoffed.

"Please, that one's as old as my mother." Ginny held back a grin but gave him a sincere look. She pulled out her wand and held it up in the air.

"Witch's honor." she swore gravely.

Sirius looked between the wand and the young red head holding it, then handed her the letter.

"His name is Ethan Harper," she said, taking a seat, "he's a friend from school."

"Just a friend?" Sirius mocked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No, I'm having a secret affair with him behind my boyfriend's back." She said with a monotone voice. Sirius raised an eyebrow and muttered something that Ginny didn't quite catch but knew she wouldn't appreciate all the same. She reached over to Sirius spot and whacked him across the head.

"Of course not you prat!"

"Hey! I was just asking."

"I can't believe you think so little of me," Ginny said, holding a hand to her head as if she had become a victim of a terrible tragedy.

"Why does he call you Princess then?" Sirius retorted. She smirked.

"Because supposedly I was," she grabbed the letter and stuffed it in her back pocket. "But that's enough questions for tonight."

She ruffled his hair gently while passing him, "Good night Sirius."

"Good night Princess!" he mocked.

Once again her laughter rang through the house, fortunately not disturbing anyone's sleep...

---

"Supplies."

"Oh yes, supplies."

"Quite honestly, I think we can just borrow some supplies..

"..from the city."

"Brilliant. Now how do we inform the Ministry of their generosity."

"Not quite sure Forge, but I suppose they should know before we borrow said items."

"We never asked Persnivulus-ness-luss permission to borrow his crap."

"And he is technically the Ministry."

"GET YOUR FAT ARSES OFF ME!" Ginny screamed at her idiotic twin brothers. It was a clear crisp morning, 4:20 to be precise, and the twins had found the need to sit upon their sister as she attempted to take her beauty sleep.

"Well then..." George said defensively, still remaining on top of her now tingling leg. Fred smirked and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"What are you lot doing here anyway?" She asked in a smaller volume, remaining rather grumpy as it was 4:20 in the morning. Fred looked at her, then at George, who motioned with his head at a mysterious bag in the middle of the bed.

"What's in the bag?" She asked, more awake.

"Our business." They replied in unison.

"Well, if you were trying to keep it away from me, It wasn't the most brilliant idea to put it right in front of me." She said angry again, " You've got the whole idea of secrecy nailed, let me tell you."

"Now Ginny-kins, no need for your sarcasm." Fred said in a perfect imitation of his mother, who constantly scorned Ginny's sarcasm. She smiled.

"This is our business, as in a store, as in a joke shop, as in the one we will own." George pulled out a big book from within the mysterious bag and handed it to Ginny.

Speechless, she read rather carefully.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes...catchy!"

"We thought so.." Fred said proudly.

"Keep going," George urged, and Ginny happily obliged, flipping through the colorful pages of her brother's future. Once she had reached the last design of the last page, she closed the book and beamed.

"This is brilliant." She said sincerely.

The twins grinned, identical ones at that, and then attacked their sister with a massive hug.

"So you're hired!" They said happily.

"To do what?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Not quite sure, but when's WWW is up and in need of employees.."

"Yes because the owners will be vacationing,"

"You'll be the first to know."

"Sounds wicked guys, but mind you, I still need my limbs to do this job right? See you're kind of crushing them so if..you'd..." They got off immediately and left the room with a wink, "Thanks!" She shouted after them.

Getting up from her bed she let out a moan. Her limbs had fallen asleep, and she had ungracefully fallen to the floor. "Stupid brilliant prats." she muttered, pushing her crimson locks away from her face.

A prompt knock on the door arose Ginny from her commiseration though, and as she muttered a quick come in she instantly regretted it.

Harry and Ron stood awkwardly at the front of her door, pajama clad and looking at her odd position on the floor rather unkindly.

"Well don't just stand there." She said, flushing slightly. Ron snorted and grabbed her waist, hoisting her up on the bed.

"Hey, I can walk by myself thanks."

"You asked for help." He retorted.

"Yes, not man handling. I'd still like to feel my ribcage thanks." Harry laughed lightly at the two, who both shot him a look that shut him up.

"Right to early." He muttered.

"Quite." They agreed. "But I'm hungry."

The fact that they said it in unison made it more creepy than the fact that they were hungry rather suddenly.

"Okay..." Harry said slowly, " I think your mum's making pancakes."

With that the teens went downstairs to find Hermione and Mrs. Weasley seated comfortably in front of a picture album. Hermione's less than willingly composition made it obvious that she was bombarded into enjoying Weasley memories. None the less, an occasional laugh was heard and so the three merely shrugged it off and grabbed a couple of pancakes from the kitchen and took their seats comfortably.

"Mail!" Bill said walking in suddenly, distributing the mail evenly between the recipients. Since they had been away from the burrow and at headquarters, Bill had taken it upon himself to go and bring the letters that were beginning to pile at the front of the burrow.

"Ginny, you've got something from your friend."

She looked up to find a rather long letter being handed to her.

Opening it quickly, she failed to see the curious stares of the people around her. She pulled out a rather long parchment, and scanned the paper curiously- letting out a gasp of air.

"Oh my Merlin!" she whispered breathlessly.

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked curiously.

"I'm going to be a muggle!"

* * *

Sock- Completely cruel I know. But this is the start of one of my favorite parts in the story. D Sorry for the rather long awaited update, the many reviews I received for the last chapter guilt-ed me into finishing this one, despite the fact it's a little overdue.

So continue reviewing. D I'm going to attempt to start the next chapter or so.


	7. Set in Stone

"I'm going to be a muggle!"

A snort followed closely by a cough that sounded remarkably like 'crazy' was all the response Ginny got to her exclamation. Shooting Ron a rather nasty glare, she handed her mum the letter she recieved. A rather dumbfounded Mrs.Weasley read her letter closely, her features becoming increasingly too negative.

"Absolutely not!" She exclaimed loudly, setting down the paper, " I will not have you wandering through London with this boy."

"We won't be wandering mum, he invited me to his house! He wanted me to meet his family." she retorted, much more quietly. If she were to shout it was a lost cause. No matter what others believed, her mother was by far the most stubborn person she had met. If she were entirely convinced against this idea, which she wasn't, there would be no chance in convincing her otherwise. And Ginny was sure that if she let her temper get out of hand, her mother would most definitely be against letting her go visit Ethan.

"Ginevra, may I speak to you in private." her voice was dead serious. Brilliant, Ginny thought sarcastically, the infamous 'private' speech. Molly Weasley's temper was always known to 'spike' when speaking 'privately'.

She shoot a look at Bill, and was surprised to_ not_ find a supportive smile gracing his face. Surprisingly, his face was contorted into a rather angry expresion, shocking the youngest Weasley. Bill was always gave her a smile before she was sent to speak privately with her mum, despite the fact that he sometimes had no idea what was going on.

She arched an eyebrow at her brother, but followed her mum nonetheless.

"Ginny," Mrs.Weasley said calmly after casting a silencing spell around the room, never a good sign. " I don't think it's wise to be off gallivanting in muggle London right now. You've got to understand the circumstances..."

"Honestly Mum, I'm not off _gallivanting_ in muggle London. You read the letter." Ginny snapped, her temper beginning to rise as well. She took a deep breath.

"Ginevra, It doesn't matter what you're going to do. It's too dangerous and you are** not** going." she finished stubbornly, seating herself on the couch and folding her arms across her chest.

"Dangerous? What today isn't dangerous? I can't even go outside without being in danger." she remarked bitterly, running a hand through her hair.

"Do not use that tone with me Ginevra." Ginny didn't even try to restrain her eyes from rolling.

"And stop rolling your eyes." She finished, " You see this is precisely why I can't let you go. You don't understand how dangerous it will be..."

"I know how dangerous it will be!" She barked, then regained her composure and began more quietly, " I've been living with danger my whole life. I'm growing up in a bloody _war _for Merlin's sake, how am I not supposed to understand danger! But if Dumbledore approved, I don't.."

"I don't see how we can trust that boy's word.." Mrs. Weasley muttered.

"His name is Ethan mother," Ginny said, sighing. Planting herself beside her mother, she attempted again, "and you know he talked to Dumbledore."

Sighing, Mrs.Weasley turned towards the fire, allowing it to shine off her auburn hair.

"I-I just...don't want you hurt. " it was meant more for herself, but Ginny heard it all the same. She grasped her mother's small cold hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

"I won't get hurt." she couldn't promise that. She knew it and her mother knew it. But at that moment, her promise was the only thing she could do. Empty promises were the only thing that could be given out so freely, and accepted like a breath of fresh air. Despite the fact that they were...empty.

"and if you do.." her voice sounded so sad, for something as insignificant as meeting a friend. But they were in the middle of a war. Things weren't safe, especially for her.

"Then I have you, don't I?"

"Always," the sincerity in her voice touched something deep within the young red head. She slung her arms around her mother and let her head fall into the place in between her neck. Her mother had an uncanny ability of always smelling of sweet apricots, no matter what she was cooking. She could be caked from head to toe in mud and still carry the lingering smell of apricots.

Some things just never change, she supposed, releasing her mum and walking back to the rest in the kitchen.

----

The day was slowly waning on, and one after another, some contributing member of the house had come to share their oppinion on her meeting with Ethan. It had started, of course, with Ron. He approached her in a very pecuilar way (as was his nature) while she was finishing her morning chores. Cleaning the House of Black was no easy task, mind you, and it was increasingly difficult when you had no magic to help you. Still, the redhead scrubbed furiously as the banister, trying to rid it of the unnecessary stains that were inconveniently spewed across it, as if Sirius and his brother had just decided to roll in permanent ink and clean themselves off in that one particular spot. She scowled furiously.

Blowing a persistent lock of crimson out of her face, she scrubbed at the spot a tiny bit harder, until her hands were sore and she resorted to the Weasley defeat plan- curse until something happens.

"Damn it!" she muttered, "Stupid bloody stain, stupid bloody filth written house, stupid.."

"Gin?"

Ginny looked up surprised, her intense focus now redirected to her older brother, who stood awkwardly at the side of the stairs, as if the decision to move on to the next step would alter the course of his life.

"Ron?" she responded. He took a deep breath, wrung his hands in a way that she recognized as his 'nervous habit' and walked over towards his sister. She set down the rag she was using and motioned for him to continue, curiosity getting the best of her once again.

"Look, I just want to say that...well...I mean...you and..." He rambled off, face flushed and brows scrunched. She had to hold back a laugh.

"Wow, that must have felt good to get off your chest Ron," she shoot. He gave her a pointed looked and then blurted.

"I don't think you should go,"

She raised an eyebrow

"Where?"

"With that guy,"

"With Ethan?"

"Yes."

"To his house?"

"Yes."

"Because?"

"Because he's...well, you know. I mean he's-well-..._you know_...", once again his words were jumbled, but the emphasis on the 'you knows' wasn't ammusing.

"Please Ronald, tell me what _I know,_" she made sure to give an unneeded emphasis to the 'you know' as well.

"Oh come on Gin!" he sighed frustrated, "You've got to know what I'm talking about here."

"Sorry, not everyone picks up on your bloody brain waves Ron."

"He might...try... to..._you know_." he said loudly, then sighed, blushing a deep crimson. She finally understood the 'you knows' and her eyes widened significantly.

" Moron," she breathed furiously. She looked at Ron, who kept a steady gaze on the floor and reached for the bucket of soap she was using, pouring it down Ron's head.

He let out a girlish squeak, as the water was rather chilly, and she simply let the bucket reside on his head once the soap was all gone.

"Utter Moron,"

----

"She didn't listen to it guys," another Weasley male said, Fred to be exact. He sat down next to George, who wore the same forlorn expression, and stared at the blade of grass that seemed to occupy all their attention.

No one moved for quite some time, until Ron spoke up again.

"What if we get pict-"

"She'd maim us," Bill said, without the slightest movement. He kept his gaze on the blade of grass, as if it would stop his youngest sister, the person he felt closest to, from going to that..._boy's_ house.

"Try again Bill, you know she listens to you the most!" George urged, but Bill shook his head sadly.

"If we push, she'll push back. We can't stop her- she's got too much on us."

They all nodded in silent agreement and let out a unified sigh, watching the blade of grass once again.

----

She snickered quietly, watching as the last attempt of stopping her walked gloomy back to the herd. Beside her, Hermione let out a soft sound of disbelief, looking out the window towards a group of forlorn red heads with a particular interest in a blade of grass.

"I can't believe it," she muttered, sitting down at the kitchen table and putting a hand on her head, "I cant believe this. It's insanity. How could you possibly know they were going to do that?"

"It's all in a day's work, my friend," she finished cheekily, rubbing her knuckles on her jumper and wiping off the imaginary lint of her shoulder. Her bushy haired friend let out a soft laugh and continued,

"Still, how is it possible that you knew the exact order in which they going to show up?"

Ginny let out an amused grunt, seating herself next to Hermione.

"Well in the twisted world of Weasley Males, It's only natural that Ron should go first," she reasoned.

"Why first?"

"Well, youngest have to do the job first, you know...test the waters. If he comes back alive, then it's safe for the rest of them."

She nodded, her disposition suddenly changing into her 'learning mode'. If she had a quill and parchment near, she would have probably been jotting down notes.

"Then of course, since Charlie and Percy aren't here, it's only natural for the twins to go next- just not together."

"No?"

"No," she finished severly, "you see then I know they're double teaming me, and I wont even give them the time of day. Even though they're stronger together, they can't let me know what they're doing."

"But you do know what they're doing...you know their plan," Hermione said.

"Oh yeah..."

"So their plan was destined to fail," she concluded.

"Set in stone."

"But you still let the charade continue?" She questioned.

"It's fun to see them squirm," She said with a laugh, making her friend chuckle as well.

"Wasn't it annoying though?"

"Extremely...but.."

"But?"

"But I know they care, in their own twisted way. They're all just too overprotective for their own good,"

"And they have no idea that you know?" Hermione questioned again.

"Not a clue, although I suspect that Bill might know. He didn't try that hard to convince me," she thought aloud, "but who could blame him, I mean there's no chance once Mum and Dad are on my side."

"Not to mention Dumbledore.." Hermione added.

"Actually, I'm not even sure why Dumbledore agreed to this," she muttered, running a hand through her hair and propping her chin up on her hand pensively.

"Yeah, it is rather odd. I mean, after all the hiding and secrecy and not to mention the safety measures he went through, he suddenly just lets you go without as much as a 'be careful'. He's... he's-"

"He's acting all_ 'let's all just go with the flow, who cares about war as long as were having a jolly good time',_" Ginny finished, " I agree."

They sat pensively, before Hermione broke the silence.

"Well he's bound to have a good reason," she said vaguely.

"I guess," she muttered, "but it just doesn't make sense."

"Sense is overrated anyway, Red," a jovial voice said suddenly, and both girls turned to see Sirius and Harry walking into the kitchen. Ginny grinned, forgetting about her dilema.

"Red?" she questioned, "What is everyone's sudden need to nickname me?"

"I thought it was original," Sirius said, faking a hurt tone. Harry laughed. Sirius shot him a grin then turned back to Ginny, his expression slightly more eager.

"So, I heard you're going to visit your_ luuvvverrr_!" Sirius said in an exaggerated tone, annoying the red head to no end. She let out a strangled cry and rose from the table, muttering something along the lines of bloody mental cases who needed to mind their own business.

* * *

Sock-Oh Merlin, so sorry for the wait folks. It took me awhile to put this all together and well...Finals, New Years, Birthdays (mine to be exact...if anyone is wondering). It's been a hectic month, let me tell you. Still, that's no excuse for such a long awaited update. Thank you for those patient few who keep on reviewing- regardless of my inconsistent updating pattern. You all deserve rather big surprises.

Well see what I can do...Maybe...Maybe I can give you a sneak into future chapters. I don't know. I'll think of something.

Anyway, here is my new installment of The Princess. Review if you feel so obliged.


	8. Fashionistas, Pirates, and Dentists?

The air was clear and crisp, a gratifying occurrence on such an important day. She battled futilely with her mane of red hair, hoping to get a nice hairstyle. For unknown reasons, she felt she had to look her absolute best today- not for Ethan, who had seen her at her utmost disgusting- but for herself. She had never before been to muggle London and she had the shallowest desire to fit in. She had always been fascinated by muggles, who worked so well and efficiently without magic, and to be able to go to their home, their residence, was like putting her in a chocolate gallery with a million galleons.

Well not exactly_ that_ amazing, but a close second of course. 

She looked at herself in the vanity for a moment before grabbing her bathrobe and heading towards the only working loo in the 'wretched' abode. Even though she was becoming more accustomed to the dark and bleak air the house seemed to radiate continuously (no matter what hour of the day), it was still a little unnerving walking past one of the many 'Black' portraits. They all seemed to hold a murderous gleam in their eyes, so unlike the mischievous gleam in Sirius's grays. Sometimes it was so hard to see how they shared blood, let alone a surname. 

It was early in the morning, an ungodly hour for anyone to be up, let alone a Weasley (who were known for their heavy sleeping and grumpy dispositions after successfully awoken). But today was the exception though, for Ginny needed more than a 10 minute shower today. 

Running a hand through her fiery red hair, she let the warm water trickle down, cleansing herself thoroughly. After 15 minutes of nonsensical bathing, she stepped out of the shower, soaking from head to toe. 

It was sometime before she returned to her room, bathrobe clad, her hair still slightly wet and still without a clue as to what to wear. It wasn't as if she were too concerned with her appearance, but once again, today was the exception. She tried to approach the whole thing logically, so she began with the obvious. 

"Herrmmmmionnnnneee!" she whined to the snoozing girl occupying the other bed in the room they shared together. How she slept through Ginny's scuffing and ruckus the world may never know. 

The bushy haired brunette made a sort of grunt and lolled her head to the side, ignoring her completely. 

"No, Hermione, today is not the day to snooze off. Since you've come here you've been up at UNGODLY hours and WOKE ME UP so you wouldn't be alone. Now you get up before I sit on your face...no before I sit on your _books_!" she threatened seriously. 

The bushy head girl sighed, and wearily rubbed at her eyes. Giving Ginny a look of utter distaste, she glanced at her watch. 

"FOUR in the morning?" ,Hermione exclaimed, "Oh no, I'm going back to sleep...and don't you dare touch my books." 

"Seriously 'Mione! I need your help!" 

"Can't it wait till-_oh, I don't know_-the sun shines?" 

"No, I'll be gone by then. I need your help **now**." 

"Fine...But you owe me." 

The red head grinned, grabbing Hermione by the arm and dragging her over to her wardrobe. Most of Ginny's garments lay in mismatched pairs spread out across the bed. She had casually thrown each and every garment she owned, and while she ran a hand through her hair, Hermione realized Ginny's predicament. 

"Crap," she muttered under her breath. 

"Yeah," the red head nodded in agreement, eyeing a lavender top she had no knowledge of ever owning. 

"I'm no good at being a girl," she said sadly, "I have no knowledge of any sort of fashion, let alone muggle fashion. I need to fit in, and not look like a total spazz while doing so." 

"Well I'm not good at being a girl either!" Hermione stated. 

"But I'm not into fashion, I wear Charlie's bloody shorts for Merlin's sake." 

"Well I'm not exactly Lavender Brown here. I'm a book worm!" 

"I'm a quiditch player!" 

"I'm best friends with Harry and Ron, who aren't exactly _fashionistas_!" 

"I grew up with_ 6 older brothers_!" 

"...my dad's a_ dentist_!" 

"I ha- Wait, what? What does your dad's profession have to do with anything?", Ginny asked incredulously. 

"Nothing," Hermione muttered sheepishly, "I just hope you wouldn't notice." 

"Right," she finished, "back to the problem here." 

Placing her hands on her hip, she stared down the clothes. When faced with adversity, Weasley's automatically got aggressive. Sadly, no matter how aggressive she got with her garments, they would most certainly not form a decent outfit. Sighing, she once again ran a hand through her fiery mane. 

"We need back up." 

--- 

"**No**." 

"Sirius, come on!" 

"**No**." 

"_Please_ Sirius, think of Ginny!" 

"I am, and** No**." 

"Be reasonable man!" 

"Once again, I am and** NO**! NOW LET ME SLEEP!" 

"I'll bake you a cake!" Ginny whispered in a persuasive voice to Sirius as he clutched his pillow desperately. She shot Hermione a wink as the older man contemplated the offer. 

"Cake?" he whispered, falling into the red headed witch's trap. 

She nodded her head, and followed it with "Any kind you want!" 

"Anything but carrot," he said with a shudder, and once seeing the girl's confusion he muttered, "you don't want to know." 

"Got it, no carrots." Hermione said. 

"So will you help us?" 

He looked between the two young eager witches, then let out a sigh and nodded. Hermione clapped enthusiastically and Ginny pumped her fists in the air comically. 

"Well," Sirius said rising from his bed and stretching his limbs, "show me whatcha got" 

" I must warn you Sirius," Ginny said as Sirius and Hermione followed her back to the room, "it's all hand me downs and stuff mum made. Nothing fancy." 

"Not to worry, I've dated _plenty_ of muggle girls, and each of them all seemed to have the same basic stuff." 

"Good," Ginny said once they reached her wardrobe. She watched as Sirius contemplated the choices, and laughed when he picked up a pair of shorts that had a ridiculous amount of zippers and a chain hanging from a random pocket into another. To top it off it was a ghastly shade of brown. 

"I think I owned a pair of these shorts, back when my mother used to dress me." 

Hermione giggled uncontrollably and Ginny swatted at Sirius head. 

"Cheeky bugger." she muttered under her breath, her face becoming slightly more flushed. 

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. 

--- 

"It looks...decent." she muttered to herself as she played with her bangs and styled them so they looked as if she had just come back from playing Quiditch. 

She was referring to the pair of denim walking shorts Hermione let her borrow (which fit a tad bit too loose) and the v-neck quarter sleeve shirt she had no knowledge of ever possessing. It was in a nice shade of blue, and underneath was a lacy cami for the more 'feminine' touch as Sirius (of all people) had explained. 

And boy did she look 'decent'. 

Hermione rolled her eyes at her modest friend, stopping her from putting her fiery mane into a ponytail. 

"Leave it down." 

Shrugging, the red head did as she was told, then with one last fleeting glance in the mirror, turned towards Sirius. He gave her a thumbs up, and even whistled for affect, making her laugh lightly. 

"Lookin' good Red," he said charmingly, as was the nature of Sirius Black. Stepping closer he whispered, "and I do enjoy a nice treacle tart with my cake...if you know what I mean." 

"Hey don't butter her up!" Hermione accused, "Don't you know that false flattery won't get you free food." 

Sirius stuck out his tongue and Hermione scoffed smartly in return, turning towards her friend. 

"But Ginny, keep in mind that I think you look adorable!" 

"Beautiful!" Sirius jabbed, more towards Hermione then to Ginny. 

"Stunning!" Hermione retorted. 

"Sensational!" 

"Exquisite!" 

"Radiant!" 

"Magni-" 

"All right, all right. I make the treacle tarts for both of you!" Ginny said, chuckling softly at their flattery. Suddenly, she caught a look at the clock and gasped. 

"I'm LATE!" she practically screamed, shoving on her shoes and hopping towards the door. 

"Calm down, you've got some time." Sirius said, unnerved at just how hysteric she got. 

"No, no, no." she muttered, "Bill is coming her in less than 5 minutes to take me and I haven't even eaten breakfast." 

"Is that all Weasley's think about?" Sirius whispered to Hermione, who nodded sadly. 

"I heard that!" Ginny shouted, searching for the other pair of her sandals. Finally, finding the 'nasty bugger, as she so eloquently named it, she nearly sprinted down the stairs, almost colliding with Ron and Harry as they groggily moved towards the table. 

Ron was about to reach for the eggs that lay made on the counter when Ginny zoomed by, a mass of color, and took them away. 

"Hey!" Ron shouted, watching as his sister searched for a utensil to eat the eggs with. She soon found a large wooden spoon and shoveled the eggs into a mug that was conveniently located next to the spoon. 

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Ron asked again, taking into a account his sister's appearance. 

"No-" chew "-time-" chew "-to-"chew "-talk!" 

Ron chanced a glance at Harry, who was staring at his sister with surprise...and something completely unrecognizable. 

Luckily, Sirius and Hermione entered the room before Ron could question Harry's look further. 

The four watched as the red head shoveled the eggs into her mouth, while serving orange juice (into a bowl) and checking the time. 

"Bugger!" she cursed, swallowing her eggs and casting a glance towards the front door. Bill and Dumbledore would walk through that door any minute now. 

"What are you lot staring at?" she barked, turning around and now noticing their amused glances. Her hands were on her hips, a sure sign of her annoyance. 

"Well Miss Weasley, I do believe it's the fact that you've just eaten eggs out of a mug that has captured their attention," a wise and knowing voice said from behind her, making her rather flushed. 

"Hello Professor," she greeted, still daring to look into to his crystal blue eyes, then chancing a glance at her older brother Bill who was chuckling softly. She stuck out her tongue and him and crossed her eyes immaturely, once she was sure that Dumbledore couldn't see of course. Her returned the gesture happily. 

"All ready Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore asked, after greeting the other occupants of the room. She nodded, absentmindedly noticing Harry glaring daggers at the older unsuspecting wizard. 

"We've arranged a portkey, that should take us to a nearby park and then we'll just walk to _his_ house. Sound good?" Bill questioned, ignoring Ron as he mouthed 'traitor'. 

Ginny beamed at her older brother, glad at least he was on her side. 

"All right, let us be off then." Dumbledore said, walking towards the sugar bowl on the table. 

"That's the portkey?" Ron questioned warily. 

"Yes, this would be it Mr. Weasley." 

"Good thing I didn't want any sugar today," he muttered, making Hermione and Sirius grin. 

"Ready Mr. and Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore asked, hovering his old hand over the sugar. With a nod, all three of them felt a familiar pull on their naval, landing them in a muggle playground. 

--- 

It was a warm day, but the breeze was making it more bearable. The children that played around a sandbox looked up momentarily before resuming their game. Ginny eyed them, fascinated as they pilled a mound of sand neatly in a pile, before they got up and leaped on to it. There were muggle swings as well, and she could make out two young kids pumping their feet, getting higher and higher from the ground. She could also make out a group of kids on what looked to be a metal castle, playing some sort of game. 

"Jessica, man the port!" a boy with sandy brown hair commanded, pointing out his hand to a random direction in the sky. A girl, whom she assumed to be Jessica, gave him a nasty glare and muttered something under her breath. 

"Jessica!" the boy repeated, this time looking at the girl in question. She rolled her eyes, but went to a spot on the castle anyway. 

"Yes Captain Mark!" she responded bitterly, sticking out her tongue at him when he turned away. 

"We've got to keep a look out today Jessica!" Mark said, resuming his spot on the top of the castle. Jessica raised an eyebrow, but didn't respond. 

"Why is that Captain?" she asked after a while, obviously curious. 

"Because Jessica," Mark said, in a condescending sort of way that probably made Jessica's skin crawl...or so Ginny imagined, "that_ Pirate_ _Harper_ in coming in to shore today!" 

Pirate...Harper? 

Ethan? 

The mention of 'Pirate Harper' made Jessica blush a nice shade of pink, and she didn't look back up from the knot she was tying into a rope. Ginny had to suppress a laugh, ironically reminded her of herself a couple years ago. 

"PREPARE ALL YOU WANT!" a voice shouted from a distance, a voice Ginny recognized immediately,"BUT NO ONE CAN SAVE YOU FROM _PIRATE HARPER_!" 

And of course, from a path a little ways off of the park, came strutting Ethan Harper, in a pair of muggle shorts and a maroon T-Shirt that no Weasley male would ever be able to pull off. In one arm he carried a parchment and in the other...was that a...gun? 

* * *

Sock- SPRING BREAK! Yes, it's finally arrived. Joyous Day, Joyous Day!To celebrate, I decided to bust out another chapter of The Princess, one I feel was long overdue. Don't you love Jessica? I like her too.

Oh ho (I felt like Slughorn just then)- and some big news a well. I've found myself a beta. Unfortunately, I haven't been able to get a hold of her and I didn't want you guys to wait too long for this chapter, so she actually won't start beta-ing until the next chapters. I hope there will be a significant imporvement in the story, but we'll just have to wait and see-eh?

With that said, review. If not for me, then for Jessica, who has to put up with Captain Mark. 


	9. TelleVistor

Ginny bit back a small grin, watching as her friend and the small sandy haired boy, Mark, shot 'dirty' insults at each other.

"Well maybe I'm a scabby toed wart, but you're a...a...Tomato faced silly rat munchkin!" Ethan mockingly sneered, secretly relishing in the small boy's gasp. Oh yes, he had obviously went there.

"Take that back", he whispered seriously, his eyes narrowing into slits. The girl Jessica, had all but forgotten her obvious embarrassment of being seen by Ethan and had now roamed to the swings, watching as the ridiculous scene unfolded.

Next to Ginny, Bill smirked despite himself. He shot a glance at Dumbledore and saw that the older wizard had that familiar gleam in his blue eyes. This boy was definitely...unique.

"You're friend is bloody mental", Bill whispered to his sister, who smiled up at him.

"I know, isn't it brilliant?" she whispered back.

"Yes, but do you mind if we go and say something instead of standing here awkwardly. I do have other prior engagements, despite what you may believe " Bill said, pushing her forward a bit. She laughed a little, getting the attention of Ethan and Mark.

"PRINCESS!" Ethan shouted, waving his arms wildly, forgetting his fight with the boy.

"What did he just call you?" Bill whispered furiously, but Ginny ignored him and a mass of dirty blonde hair came running at her. Without any preface, she was lifted of the ground in a bone crushing hug. Laughing lightly, she hugged him back. It had been weeks since she had seen her eccentric friend and she had so many things to tell him.

Once on the ground she introduced her friend to her brother, glad that at least he acted civilly, if not even a bit friendly towards him. She gave him a small reassuring smile as Dumbledore and Ethan chatted about the time she was expected back.

"I promise sir that I will not feed her to any wild untamed hamsters or send her to any swirling vortexes! She is as safe here as she is at Hogwarts!"

Dumbledore chuckled fondly, and nodded his head. "Very well then Mr. Harper," he said in an amused tone, "Remember to bring Miss. Weasley around by 4."

Ethan nodded and shook hands with the man, then moved on towards Bill.

"Pleasure to meet you" he said politely, holding out his hand. Bill smiled weakly, obviously trying to be nice, and shook his hand.

"By 4 Harper." he said sternly. Ginny rolled her eyes, even Bill could be such a...big brother sometimes. As she gave him a hug and a small peck on the cheek she could have sworn his eyes softened.

"I've got something to tell you when you get back." he whispered into her ear, a tone she had rarely heard him use. She pulled back with wide eyes and whispered, "What is it Bill?"

"Later" he muttered dismissively, releasing her as she shook hands with her headmaster. Without warning, both wizards apparated away, leaving the two friends in their wake.

"Well then, shall I give you a tour Princess?" Ethan asked after a momentary pause, breaking Ginny out of her dream like trance. _Why was Bill so serious?, _she questioned mentally, _and what exactly could be so important that he needed to talk about alone?_

With a shake of her head, she turned towards Ethan and smiled.

"Lead the way Harper"

--

After a rather extensive tour of the neighborhood- including every place Ethan had run away too (all within a two block radius of his home), each and everyone of the good hiding spaces when playing tag, the old man's house that Ethan had yet to visit but had heard countless horrifying and most likely false stories of, the place where he fell down on his bike (an item Ginny was not acquainted with, but after much explaining on Ethan's part, could imagine as a useful transportation device) and many other locations that Ethan felt necessary for Ginny to see- the two teens finally came across a small home with a myriad of flowers strewn across the front lawn.

"And where exactly are we now Ethan?" Ginny asked a little out of breath. Ethan grinned and motioned for Ginny to follow him as they made their way to the front door.

After searching for quite some time Ethan pulled out a shiny metal key and slid it into the door. "We have just arrived," he began while pushing open the door to reveal a relatively inviting home, " to the Harper abode."

"Amazing," she stated sincerely, looking in awe at the miscellaneous items on the tables and the muggle appliances in every room. Ethan watched in amusement as the red head began poking a rather 'still' photo of him and his mother, in hopes of getting some movement.

"So I'm guessing you haven't had much interaction with muggles Princess," he said while disappearing behind a swinging wooden door. Ginny looked up from her prodding of the photograph and vaguely thought of following Ethan before her eyes landed on the TV set in the corner.

Ginny Weasley was her father's daughter after all.

Quietly, as if she were about to commit a crime, she tip toed to the corner where the television stood, in all it's glory.

"You're beautiful," she whispered quietly, setting a hand on the screen, "but how, darling, do I make you work?" She furrowed her brows and tried to remember something useful that she had retained about muggle technology in her life.

Surprisingly, or perhaps not, said knowledge came in the voice of one Hermione Granger.

_'Ginny, it's called a pen, this is not a muggle shot gun...Stop backing away, I'm not going to shoot...Ballpoint is just a brand...Ginny, Honestly' _No...That wasn't it.

_'Oh come on Ginny, stop looking at me like that. I can't understand why you find this to be 'rubbish', I personally think it's romantic...So she killed herself with a dagger and he poisoned himself , but think of message- It's romantic Ginny!'_ No... That wasn't quite it either.

_'It's was quite a struggle really, getting my dad to hand over the remote control for the tv. I swear, he's addicted to football...Oh you know, that muggle sport Dean Thomas plays. Yes, With the feet...Yes, I know. Why play a sport without a broom?...No I did not just call you Quidditch obsessed. Although you are!' _YES! That was it, she thought excitedly, a remote control.

She just needed control of the television! Why had she not thought of this before?!

Standing up taller Ginny gave the poor box her most withering glare. "Listen up tell-e-vistor," she began, "I now have complete control over you. Yes, you've heard right. I now control your every action. So I wan- no **demand** you to turn on and entertain me."

She was interrupted by laughing from behind, and turned from her rant to see Ethan wiping happy tear from his eyes.

"I missed you Princess," he said fondly, ruffling her hair affectionately, before setting down some snacks that he must have gotten from the kitchen and motioning her to take a seat on the couch. Shrugging, the red head obliged and watched as Ethan used a long rectangle to turn on the tv.

"Remote control." he said with a laugh, gesturing to the rectangle before handing it to her. She rolled her eyes, but grinned anyway. He was still laughing quietly as the youngest Weasley was sucked into the powers of reality tv.

--

"And he just sat there and took it? WHAT a wimp! I mean the girl is obviously crazy, and cheating on him no less, I mean, he's an a-" the red head was interrupted once again by Ethan's most annoyed glare. Quickly she sat back and watched as ONCE again the buffoon let his girlfriend go, then commented to the camera that he was 'worried about where their relationship was going', while another camera caught said girlfriend in a rather compromising position with the boy in the next cabin.

'Idiot," she muttered quietly, while Ethan rolled his eyes but smiled despite himself.

All the while, interviews of each cabin member were being held regarding the failing relationship in cabin '4', while the boyfriend still had no clue as to what exactly was going on. He sat idly on a bench outside the cabin and watched from a distance as two people (I.E. his girlfriend and 'cabin 3 boy') snogged each other senseless. When he noticed the cameras were zoomed in on him he dimwitted-ly questioned 'What? Is there something on my face?'.

There was a discreet snort emitted from the small girl next to Ethan and with a laugh he changed the channel.

"Thank Merlin, I mean if I had to watch one more snog session before that prat got his head out of his arse long enough to see his gi- Wait, what is this?" Ginny questioned eagerly, while a catchy theme song came on. Soon it introduced many people and claimed to be a new reality TV show where the contestants battled it out to win the grand prize of 10,000,000 pounds.

Ethan shot an amused glace at Ginny as she grabbed one of the muggle 'Skittles' and popped it in her mouth. Drinking the grape soda Ethan had given her quietly, both friends watched as a girl with pretty gray eyes stumbled on a balance beam 50 feet in the air, causing her to land rather unpleasantly on a mattress at the bottom.

"Ooooooowwwww!" they both said simultaneously. Still they watched as more and more and more contestants tried and failed to succeed.

"This is so addicting," Ginny muttered to Ethan. He nodded his head dumbly, not taking his eyes of the screen and shoving a hand full of skittles in to his mouth.

"Isn't it just Princess?" he questioned just as quietly, both apparently to transfixed on the TV to notice a dark haired person coming towards them.

"And who might this lovely lady be Ethan?"

* * *

Sock- Phew. I got that done. Now I don't feel like such a jerk for not updating in such a ridiculously long time. See, I am a rather...lazy person. As most of you can already imagine. But I did it. So don't hate me too much...

Ok, so now that my apology is out of the way, on to the chapter commentary. I brought Ginny into the amazing-ness that is muggle reality TV! Personally I love watching idiots with no sense at all comment on their ever so tragic lives as they sit around and do absolutely nothing to stop said tragedies. It gives me a warm feeling inside. Oh and those insults at the beginning of the chapter- yeah, feel free to use them at your leisure.

Now on to the disclaimer I suppose. I do not own Harry Potter, or Ball Point, or Skittles. They all belong to other (different) and more successful people. Still Ethan Harper is all mine. Hands off ladies.

Oh! And I failed to mention, one of my friends was reading this a while back and thought I had switched ships from Harry/Ginny to Ethan/Ginny. I have one thing to say to this- HELL no. Seriously, if any of you are expecting this...well...it's not happening. Trust me. He's her best friend. And not the Hermione/Ron 'best friends' but the Harry/Hermione best friends. All though they do get rather close, nothing at all happens.

OH! (again) and ANOTHER thing. I am in need of a beta. Most likely someone with a better grasp on grammar then I obviously seem to have. So if you know anyone, send me a message or what not.

So...with that. I implore you to review.


End file.
